It's Just Raining
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: "Can't you see that it's just raining? Ain't no need to go outside..." Just a sweet one-shot of our favorite couple. Shiznat.


**Hey Dear Readers! How's it going? Well, I'm back with another one-shot of our favorite couple *cough*Shiznat*cough* **

**Anyways I don't know where do you guys live, but here in the northern part of Mexico City it has been raining the whole weekend so I decided to write this songfic I hope you guys like it.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that it's just raining?<br>Ain't no need to go outside..._

Crimson eyes were staring at me, luring me to get closer, and luring me to get lost in them. Those eyes, those eyes…belonged to my beautiful girlfriend…Shizuru…Shizuru…

The sound of the raindrops splashing against the window woke me up, with a grunt I checked the time in the clock beside me, I sighed, it was way too early for me (or to anybody for that matter) to be awake.

I turned around only to find the most beautiful sight: The sight of Shizuru sleeping peacefully beside me, her chestnut hair is messy and spread all around of her pillow, her gorgeous crimson eyes are hidden behind a pair of eyelids, her perfect face is impassive, and her sculpture like body rests between our sheets. This sight melts my heart away every time I see it.

It's been a long, long time since those painful events regarding the Himes have pass, it's been almost a year since those days and whenever I think of them I can't help but to feel a deep thankfulness to Shizuru, she was my only friend before Mai and Mikoto were there, she was the only one who knew me, she was..., no, she IS my most important person.

Yeah, I still remember that day when we died together, holding each other tightly. She was so glad to die in my arms and I was so…so happy to be with until the very end…

Shizuru. I would do anything for her, I love her. If only I was better at expressing to her my feelings…

**~beep…beep~ **

I quickly hit the alarm off and glance at the sleeping beauty beside me, she moves around in her sleep and suddenly her crimson eyes are opened.

"Good Morning my Natsuki" she says pecking me in the cheek "I think it's the first time Natsuki wakes up before me" she teases me

"Morning Shizuru" I replied smiling softly "I woke up early because of this dream I had"

"Was I in that dream?" She asked looking me

"Yeah" I answered wondering why would she ask me that

"Ara, so Natsuki was dreaming about me? Fufu Natsuki is a pervert" she said teasing me once again, as usual my face goes from peach to tomato.

"What? It…its n-nothing like t-that!" I try to defend myself from this teasing woman but failed miserably.

"Is Natsuki saying she doesn't have any perverted drams about me? I'm so sad" she says while making an adorable pout "Maybe Natsuki doesn't find me beautiful anymore"

"Wait! I didn't say that! I find you beautiful, perfect, gorgeous… mph!" she interrupts my panic attack by kissing me fully in the lips

"I love you Natsuki" she says after she breaks our kiss

I just blush and mumble something like "I know" Damn! Why can't I say that to her?

Shizuru just laughs and gets up from the bed ready to prepare for work, I just watch her as she began to walk towards the bathroom with guilt and then a glorious idea comes to me.

"Shizuru wait" I say stopping her dead in her tracks

"What is it Natsuki?" she asks looking at me with confusion

"It's raining heavily… I don't want you to get sick because...I love... so…maybe…we can…sleep in?" I say while blushing…again!

She stays speechless a few seconds but then a beautiful smile appears in her face. She brings me closer to her and kisses me once again. I just smile.

"I love you" I whisper to her

Shizuru is asleep next to me, her naked body is hidden behind our sheets, and unconsciously she warps her arms around me. I cuddle with her; outside the raindrops are still falling.

_Can't you see that it's just raining?  
>Ain't no need to go outside<br>Ain't no need, ain't no need  
>Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it's a little short and sweet but I hope you guys enjoyed it, by the way the words that are <strong>_**like this**_** are actually lyrics from this awesome song called: "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson :P So yeah, that song was actually my other inspiration for this one-shot.**

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? Please let me know by leaving a review. **

**So this is me, see you guys next time! Yours truly: BlackSwordsWoman!**

**Desclaimer: No, I do not own Mai-Hime or "Banana Pancakes" lyrics. Yes, this is a fanfiction. No, I do not get paid for writing this. **


End file.
